


Sunflowers & Roses

by obsessivechild



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Not really a story, Poetry, Roses, Sunflowers, Sunshine - Freeform, perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I love you. You're perfect. Please change."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers & Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a short fluffy oneshot. Not really much to it.

It was too much. He was too _perfect_. Anyone could see that. Apart from him of course.

Dan often worried that one day, Phil would realise how amazing he actually was and leave him. 

He was far too good for Dan.

And anyone could see that. How had people not called their relationship out on this bullshit before?

Of course, they _had_ received comments before but not on how Dan was punching way above his weight. And Dan never understood why.

Phil was so obviously a... _how to word this_... Okay, so he was basically the human embodiment of the sun.

He was always happy and bubbly and his laughter, _shit don't even get me started_. 

Phil shone when he laughed and his laugh reminded Dan of the quote, _"laughter is a sunbeam of the soul"_. Phil constantly had sunbeams pouring out of him.

Dan had discovered that if you looked at Phil long enough and concentrated hard enough, you could actually see small beams of light radiating out of his skin.

Of course, that could be deemed as bullshit but Dan was adamant that he could see it. Especially when Phil smiled. And let's face it, Phil's smile had the power to make flowers bloom.

And that was why Dan always felt so low without his company. He literally _wilted_ every time Phil wasn't near him.

Dan was only a small flower in comparison to Phil.

Although, if Phil were to be a flower, Dan didn't even have to think about what flower he would be. Phil was, without a doubt, the most beautiful sunflower Dan had ever seen.

Sunflowers are known for being happy flowers and Phil was definitely a happy flower. Dan couldn't remember a time when Phil wasn't smiling for no reason whatsoever. Especially when he was looking at Dan.

That was the part Dan couldn't comprehend. Why was Phil so happy about being with him? What was so special about Dan?

Phil was the sun and every sunflower on the Earth and Dan was just... Well, Dan.

He didn't even know what flower he was. Was he even worthy enough to _be_ a flower?

Maybe he was a weed; not good enough to be a flower however hard he tries.

He had asked Phil before what flower he thought he was and after Phil had thought for a long moment, he had said a rose. 

But Dan _couldn't_ be a rose. Roses were one of the most beautiful flowers and they represented different types of love and passion. That wasn't Dan at all.

But then again, Phil had disagreed when Dan had called him a sunflower and Phil was so _obviously_ a sunflower. You had to be blind not to see that. And Phil wasn't blind, he was just modest. So did that mean that Dan was modest too?

If Dan _was_ a rose, what colour rose was he? He knew that different coloured roses had different meanings and he had subtly told Phil them all.

Phil knew what he had been hinting at and his response had been, "Dan, you aren't just one rose; you're a mix of every rose. You don't just fit into one category. That's what makes you unique. You're a garden of roses."

That had confused Dan even more. How on Earth was he a garden of roses when he didn't think he was worthy of even one petal?

That was Phil being too benevolent again. He was too good for Dan and everyone knew it.

If Dan thought about it too much, he could see Phil in everything. Phil was in every element. He was life itself.

Dan could see him everywhere, no matter what season it was. Phil was the falling leaves from the trees in Autumn, too beautiful and golden to be out of reach. He was the cold air in Winter that reminded you just how fragile life could be. He was the blossoming flowers and newborn animals in Spring, innocent but fierce. And of course, he was the sunshine in Summer. There was no questioning that.

Phil was both the pure air to breathe and the strength in which to breathe it. And Dan definitely felt stronger with him around.

Especially in the mornings when Dan would wake up and briefly forget where he was. As soon as he saw Phil next to him, he would feel warmer because Phil was the sunshine on your face, bright enough to make your heart sing.

And that was why Phil was too perfect. Too perfect and too good for Dan.

Dan often found himself wishing that Phil wouldn't be quite so perfect or quite so much like the sun just so he would feel better about being in their relationship. But of course, those were the things that made Phil, _Phil_. And Dan wouldn't want him to be any different. He was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

So when Dan had those moments of thinking that maybe he should just go and leave Phil to be perfect with someone more worthy, he had to stop himself.

Even though Phil was sometimes too perfect and too much like a sunflower, Dan was perfect in his own way as well. That was what Phil said anyway.

Of course Dan didn't believe it but Phil insisted that he was just as beautiful and perfect as the sun, if not more.

Dan could believe what he chose to believe. That didn't stop Phil from knowing that he was perfect too. And the longer Dan stayed with Phil, the more he was slowly believing it as well.


End file.
